I'll Paint This Town Red and Blue
by Bamfderson
Summary: Sebastian feels a bit too offended when Kurt describes Spiderman as "some ridiculous guy who runs around in spandex". A series of oneshots surrounding Spiderman!Sebastian. Go on, you know you want it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who saw the Amazing Spiderman yesterday. Go on, GUESS. **

"What exactly was that back there?" Kurt sounded angry as the rooftop door shut behind him. Sebastian didn't dare turn, instead tightening his hands on the wall that separated him and the city, that protected and tempted all at the same time. The instinct coursing through him was singing in his veins, calling to him as it had for the last couple of weeks, and he wondered what Kurt's reaction would be if he suddenly threw himself over the edge, reaching out to swing at the last moment, knowing that Kurt's eyes, blinding blue as ever, would be following him in wonder.

"What was what?" He decided to play innocent, turning to face Kurt with one hand still firmly gripping the wall for balance he didn't need.

"What was- so, let me get this straight. You come over for dinner-"

"You invited me."

"-You turn up with a black eye that you won't explain-"

"I walked into something."

"-and then you fight with my father over some _ridiculous _guy who runs around in _spandex_ supposedly saving the world one car thief at a time."

"He was being- what's wrong with spandex?"

"What isn't wrong with spandex, Sebastian, for the love of- it's not important, okay? Just maybe hold the claws in next time you meet my family, I think Finn was about to punch you for being rude to my Dad." He crossed his arms, a huff of breath escaping as he stared out into the night. Sebastian bit his tongue for a second and turned back to the city, watching the lights below him as hundreds of people went about their lives. Eventually he heard a soft sigh from behind him and felt a presence at his side as Kurt came to lean next to him, staring down at the streets below and resting his hand dangerously close to Sebastian's. Where he had felt temptation at jumping, knowing that he would be able to catch himself, now anxiousness flooded through Sebastian. Would he catch Kurt in time, if he were to fall? He hadn't had the opportunity to test what he could do; would he fall fast enough- would the cable hold the weight of them both, or would they plummet to the ground? His head spun with the thought of seeing Kurt's form fall the incredible distance, breath coming faster as panic flooded him.

_Fucking senses._

"-going on with you, I mean, you always look hurt and you won't talk to anyone and don't think I haven't noticed you lurking in the back of classrooms and refusing to meet everyone's eye- will you just… talk to me?" Kurt sounded exasperated, his eyes wide and pleading. Sebastian hadn't caught the first part of his sentence, too swamped in his own feelings of worry to notice what Kurt was saying. He hesitated too long in attempting to backtrack and remember what was being asked, and the concern in Kurt's eyes only intensified.

"Or you could talk to someone else, I mean…"

Sebastian needed to sort out this concentration thing. He could hear his own heart thudding, knew that right now at this moment a short woman was dropping her purse heavily onto the sidewalk and stooping to retrieve it, could even _feel_ somehow the anger radiating from a man a block away, but he couldn't quite focus on the quiet voice of Kurt, standing immediately next to him.

Kurt stepped closer.

And _wow, _there was that concentration. Suddenly Kurt was everywhere, his mouth dangerously close to Sebastian's, the heat of him filling the space between them, his eyes now almost hypnotic, holding his attention as if he was chained to the other boy.

"Sebastian…" He fought the urge to look down, to see if his body had betrayed him again, if his freaky sticky hands had attached themselves to Kurt, if that was the reason for this connection between them. He was silent still, and Kurt seemed to give up as he stared at Sebastian. He nodded once and stepped back, breaking the strange connection between them and turning to walk away.

"Wait, Kurt-" He turned back, raising his eyebrows at Sebastian.

"I need to tell you something- it's, it's about the guy and the spandex and the- well, it's about, um…" Kurt seemed to lose attention at his mention of the 'vigilante' the police force seemed to be so interested in, and rolled his eyes at the night sky, crossing his arms once more. Sebastian floundered, grappling for the way to phrase his secret to the boy in front of him and clutching tighter to the wall until he felt it shift and hastily withdrew his hand, wary of his newfound strength.

"Look, Sebastian, I should really go inside." Kurt turned fully now, taking a couple of steps towards the large door they had both emerged from. Sebastian's hands carded through his hair once as he stared at the city again, before making a snap decision and turning fully, quickly.

He'd made the decision before he'd even really thought of it, translucent cable shooting out and attaching itself to Kurt's slender hip, dragging until he was pulled in close to Sebastian's chest, closer than before and breathing more heavily. The speed at which he had been wrenched across the small space knocked the breath out of him, and Sebastian could feel the heaving of his chest against his own, the heartbeat slightly out of time with his own. His hands rose as if of their own accord, cupping around Kurt's face and framing those _fucking _eyes perfectly as he leaned in, capturing Kurt's mouth instantly. It couldn't have taken more than a second or so, but to Sebastian it felt like minutes, noticing the way Kurt's eyes widened a little as he was caught, his mouth dropping open as he swung around and towards Sebastian. His expression had a split second to flash between horror and awe as the reality of the situation kicked in right before Sebastian crashed their mouths together, tangling long fingers into thick brown hair. Kurt was frozen against him, lips unyielding in shock, but he melted into the kiss seconds later, leaning into Sebastian's body and tentatively kissing back, feather light touches against Sebastian as his hands crept into the space between them, bracing himself on Sebastian's chest as he leaned an inch back out of the kiss.

"You're- Oh my God, you're-" He was cut off as Sebastian surged forwards once more, more violently this time as he held Kurt impossibly closer, careful not to pull him too close (his bathroom still looked like he had set off a bomb in there after the sleepy disorientation of last week).

"Kurt? Mom says- oh." They broke apart and Sebastian registered Finn standing in the doorway, tall yet somehow awkward, hovering in the doorway. He shuffled his feet, looking down as he spoke once more.

"Uh, Mom says your Dad wants you to come back inside." Sebastian wasn't surprised; the look that he had received from Burt Hummel as he had followed Kurt onto the roof had made him want to track down all weapons in the house and bind them up in web-shit until they were unreachable. Kurt hadn't felt the same fear; he had merely glared briefly at his father and tugging at Sebastian's hand until he followed him.

"Yeah, Finn, I'll be right in." His gaze was still fixed on Sebastian, blue eyes staring into green as he called to Finn. Emotions whirled in his eyes, curiosity blending with shock behind pupils that had blown wide with the closeness of their bodies. His hand was still resting on Sebastian's chest, and it began to tighten into a fist before he jerked it back to his side almost as an afterthought, turning to stare at Finn as his stepbrother remained in the doorway.

"I said I'll be right there, Finn."

"Yeah dude, it's just Burt says-"

"Go back inside, Finn!" His stepbrother looked surprised at the outburst, and reeled backwards for a second before glancing back down at his feet, lower lip protruding in a pout that looked silly on a boy of his height. Kurt seemed to soften at the sight, however, and his voice was more gentle as he continued.

"I'm coming right now, Finn, okay?" The other boy nodded and stepped back into the apartment, and Kurt took a few steps in his direction before turning back to Sebastian.

"We're gonna talk about this later, right?" Sebastian nodded once and smirked, noticing Kurt copy the expression back.

"Come on then, let's see if Dad will really work up the nerve to kill you." His smile grew and he turned again to walk back through the door.

_-All officers are required to immediately-officers down, backup urgently required-_

Sebastian whipped around. The sirens seemed to fill his ears, although he knew that they were far below him, and he heard Kurt's Dad's footsteps thundering behind him as he responded to the call. Kurt had looked back once more, noticing Sebastian's reluctance to follow, and listened for a second, hearing the sirens, before raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

Sebastian's smile broadened and he shrugged at Kurt, gesturing towards the city below him. Worry briefly flashed in Kurt's eyes, but the curiosity lingered as he took in the shape of Sebastian, framed by the city sprawling far beneath them.

"Gotta go, babe." Kurt huffed and shook his head slightly, gaze snapping back as Sebastian vaulted over the edge, plummeting towards the ground below in the blink of an eye. Sebastian registered the sound of him running to the edge and leaning over, the wall that had cracked under his hand earlier crumbling slightly as Kurt leaned over to watch Sebastian fall. He prayed that Kurt would be smart enough to not lean over too far, and caught himself on a sill on the window opposite, long cord shooting in front of him and securing itself and him, supporting him effortlessly as he caught a rhythm in seconds. He heard Kurt's intake of breath, high above him at this point, and a soft voice whispering.

"Oh, I'm in trouble."

He grinned again and reached into the back of his hoodie, sliding the soft material down and over his face as he flipped in the air, conscious of the one-man audience on the rooftop above.

_Yeah, freaky mutant shit has it's perks._


	2. Come Home To Me

A/N:Spidey!Seb won't leave. He won't. He's in my brain now. Plus there was an actual spider in my bed the other day and after the obligatory breakdown of OMFG SPIDER WHY GET OUT I thought of this. Yeah. Shorter than the last one, and for that I'm sorry, but I did say to myself I would focus on my other story so it's probably a good thing! Reviews are always massively appreciated- this one's for those of you who requested more! As always, I hope you like this and thank you for favouriting/following!

* * *

"-police think there may be up to fifty people trapped in the building, and are currently working with the New York fire department in order to keep the situation under control-"

Kurt was frozen as he watched the screen, the flames so real, so vibrant, he felt as if they were about to burst out of the screen itself, leaping towards him in a heartbeat, burning heat and pain and fear. Worry was coiled in his stomach, his eyes wide with his anxiety, as he watched the flames, eyes searching for a flicker of red or blue in the chaos. He was far away, safe on his couch and wrapped in a blanket to protect himself from the cool air whistling through his barely open window. The fire was the largest he'd seen; taking over several news channels in minutes. Kurt had switched channels immediately, terrified of seeing his boyfriend- _the_ _Spiderman_- swinging into the madness.

"Just stay out of it, you idiot, stay home…" He muttered under his breath, warily glancing between the screen and his window, willing it to creak open further and for Sebastian to hop down onto the floor as he had done frequently in the last couple of weeks. He understood Sebastian's angle; superpowers, bragging rights, ability to save the world, but he couldn't resist hoping that for this one, for this huge, terrifying disaster, Sebastian would stay far away. His hopes were dashed, however, as he heard the woman on screen speak frantically, higher than before.

"-is that- it is! The masked man nicknamed by civilians as 'the spiderman' has been sighted entering the building on the fifth floor-"

Kurt jumped in his seat, leaning closer to the small TV in front of him and holding his breath. There were two seconds of blurry film played, where the unmistakable form of his boyfriend crashed in through one of the upper windows, where the smoke wasn't as thick and the flames a less intimidating height. He let out his breath, closing his eyes and turning away from the TV. The clock glared across the room, flashing 01:06 in the darkness. He had turned on the news before bed, something he had become accustomed to doing, nervous that Sebastian would manage to find trouble _again._

He didn't know if he could watch. It felt cowardly, turning away from the destruction taking over the screen when Sebastian was actually _involved _in it, but he couldn't bear it. The nerves coursing through him were stronger now, and his arms had wrapped around his waist as he perched on the end of the bed, tightening as he hugged himself in the blanket.

Eventually he pressed the mute button, the woman's voice becoming faster and higher as she tried to frantically describe the events transpiring in the building and simultaneously reassure the viewers. The room was eerily quiet without it, the light of the screen casting his bedroom in strange hues. He crawled into bed carefully; eyes still fixed on the screen, and watched as the first few people were pulled clear of the rapidly disintegrating building. He fought back tears as he waited for a glimpse of Sebastian, knowing that it probably wouldn't come even after; the police were still keen on trapping 'Spiderman', interviewing him and revealing who he was to the world. Although Sebastian would probably appreciate the attention, he probably wouldn't be too happy about the many events the city had tried to pin on him; or the fact that he wouldn't be able to wear his Spiderman t-shirt in public anymore without looking like a massive douche.

No, he would fling himself out of one of the windows once everyone was clear, and get home as fast as he could, away from the scene and away from any possible recognition. Kurt knew he wouldn't see Sebastian on the screen again, but his heart still beat a little faster when the camera panned to the building, fear catching in his throat and stinging at his eyes. Eventually he forced his gaze away, staring at his window, still a fraction open, and attempting to will Sebastian into existence on the other side of the glass.

"Please be okay…"

* * *

"Shhh, shh, go back to sleep."

The other voice was hoarse but quiet, soft in the quiet of the room. Kurt struggled to open his eyes, having drifted off some time before. When he eventually focused on the figure in front of him, he registered the line of Sebastian's jaw, traced the smears of soot on his cheeks and nose, and ran his fingers through the mess of his hair, pushed back by the mask and tousled by the wind.

"You took your mask off."

"Couldn't breathe. And there was this kid- terrified to move. I let him wear it for a while." Kurt's hands were still tangled in Sebastian's hair, unwilling to detach himself from the other boy.

"That was dangerous." Sebastian only smirked at this, and leaned in to kiss Kurt, bending awkwardly over the bed as he did. Kurt let himself be lost for a second, tasting the dryness of Sebastian's mouth, feeling his boyfriend's exhaustion in the slow kiss, the way his hands made it halfway to cup Kurt's face but then fell to the bed. Sebastian was almost leaning on Kurt by the time they separated for air, his forehead heavy against Kurt's own. Kurt smiled softly and rubbed his thumb at Sebastian's cheek to wipe off some of the grey streaks, licking it and trying again when they didn't budge.

He snuck a look at the window to see it was fully bolted closed, and noticed that the TV had been switched off, the light of the city dimly illuminating the room instead. Sebastian yawned widely, his head lolling where it had fallen on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt fumbled to get the skintight material off the other boy, noticing that it was still smoking in some scorched areas. Eventually Sebastian was clad in boxers, half asleep yet still standing in the center of the room, looking suddenly younger and fighting another yawn as he watched Kurt pull back the covers of his bed.

"Get in, honey, you need sleep." Sebastian probably wouldn't remember the endearment dropped in, he was barely awake enough to speak, but he shuffled over towards the bed anyway, hands reaching out for Kurt as he all but collapsed onto the sheets.

Crawling in next to him, Kurt wrapped his arms tentatively around the other boy's waist. Sebastian only snuggled in closer, breathing coming heavier as he drifted off to sleep. Kurt pushed the other boy's hair back from where it had tangled and fallen into his eyes and watched as Sebastian's expression relaxed, brow smoothing and jaw unclenching as he sank further into the pillows. He had a small cut on his eyebrow, Kurt noticed, and bruises littered his body, but he seemed mostly okay. Ghosting the fingers of one hand over the cut, he let out a sigh as he watched Sebastian's chest rise and fall.

He would have to face what had happened in the fire in the morning, and shove Sebastian out of his window before he could be discovered by Carole or Finn or, God forbid, his _Dad, _but for now he could relax. Sebastian was in his arms; he was _safe_, and that was all that mattered.

At least for now.


	3. Superheroes Need Caffeine Too

**A/N: Yeah, apparently Spiderman!Seb is taking over at this point so here's something I whipped up on a train station today… Another A/N at the bottom so I don't hog all the space- enjoy!**

When Sebastian woke up he realised instantly that it was too warm. His skin was crawling in the heat, sweat sticking to his lower back and forehead. It may have had something to do with the heavy blanket tossed around him, or the arm that didn't belong to him stretched possessively across his stomach.

_Kurt_.

He remembered scaling the side of Kurt's building last night, sticky hands working overtime to pull his exhausted body higher. He had been coughing, hacking, more than anything else, black soot smearing across his hands when he covered his nose and mouth. He remembered the faces in the fire, the screams of the young, and the heat of the flames. But the memory that stood out clearest was Kurt's hands, cool and soothing against his face and tangling in his hair. He didn't know why he had made the decision to come here, only that once he had arrived he had realised he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
Kurt was here now, breathing deeply and calmly next to Sebastian. He had looked so worried when he had woken up last night, eyes wide and confused and drowsy, but now he was calm, eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. For a second Sebastian allowed himself to stare at the other boy's profile, pressed into the pillow facing him. Kurt's nose was crinkled, the lines of the pillow indented onto is pale skin, but in the light seeping through the window that Sebastian had carefully locked last night he looked beautiful. The blanket was twisted around him too, winding him tight in towards Sebastian until they were locked together, taking up the space of a single person on the bed. Kurt's hand was heavy on his stomach, his chest pressed up against Sebastian's arm, but he found himself unwilling to move. Kurt was comfortable, Kurt was _safe_, and he didn't want to move even an inch away from the dozing boy.

"KURT!"

Except maybe if his brother was yelling like that.  
Finn's voice was booming outside the door, startling Sebastian out of his dreamy moments admiring Kurt and shaking the boy in question awake suddenly.

"Gah- Jesus, FINN!" Kurt was disoriented from sleep, but still managed to make Sebastian flinch back in the force of his anger. He smiled softly as he surreptitiously wiped at his eyes and attempted to rub the pillow marks out of his cheeks, yawning widely and reaching for Sebastian with the other hand.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was quiet, probably wary of awakening the rest of the household if Finn's scream hadn't done it already.

"Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"Me- you- you were in a fire last night, Seb!"

"And I told you not to sit up worrying about me- it's not good for you, K."

"Not good for- you are infuriating sometimes, do you know that?"

"I've been told before."

"Do you honestly think that I could not worry- that I could just go to sleep thinking that the last time I saw you might be the last time ev-" He broke off, covering his mouth with one hand as the other held tighter onto Sebastian's bicep. Sebastian leaned closer and cupped Kurt's face as he had done so often in the last couple of weeks, their noses millimetres apart.

"That's not gonna happen, babe."

"You don't know that." Kurt's whisper was broken, crackling into the air between them and causing a pang of something in Sebastian's chest. He looked Kurt in the eyes, inescapable given how close they were, and projected the little strength he had left into his voice.

"No, I don't. But I know me, and I know you, and I know we're gonna be okay."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." With this he nodded, convincing himself along with Kurt. The other boy softened at this and smiled weakly, taking a deep shuddering breath and leaning back, away from Sebastian.

"As cute as you definitely shouldn't look all smoky and bruised, I am _not_ kissing you until you've showered. And brushed your teeth." He seemed back to himself as he spoke, the nervous vulnerability from before swept behind the facade of calmness. Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him anyway, his mouth pressing firm and hot against Kurt's before he was shoved away and ushered into Kurt's bathroom.

He messed with the shower for a second, trying to figure out how the damn thing turned on before starting it up with his little finger- Kurt would kill him if his bathroom ended up in the state of Sebastian's back home, he still needed to call a plumber to fix the wreckage and there was no way he was explaining that to his aunt. Once he stepped in, he allowed the warm water to wash over him; soothing knots in his shoulders that he hadn't known were there. The water turned grey as it swirled in the base of the shower, no doubt from the remnants of ash in his hair, which looked almost grey in places. He had begun to fully relax, massaging some of the sweet-smelling shampoo in that he had found under the sink, when he was shoved up against the tiles, a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet for a sec, okay?" Kurt's voice was hushed, his hand firm against Sebastian's jaw. He was clothed in pyjama pants still, the fabric growing darker and clinging to his legs as the shower battered down on them. Sebastian nodded and Kurt drew his hand away, listening intently for noise behind the bathroom door.

"Kurt? I'm headed to work now."

Ah, there was the problem. Kurt's dad's voice was questioning, almost as loud as Finn's. Kurt waited for a moment before shouting back, his eyes fixed on Sebastian's, his hair plastered down to his forehead under the spray.

"I'll see you later, Dad!" At this Sebastian heard loud footsteps walk away, and Kurt let out a breath, pushing his hair back over his head and smirking up at Sebastian.

"I'll wait outside." He stepped carefully out of the shower and moved to listen at the door before walking through it. Sebastian smirked after him, face morphing into a grin as he worked the shampoo out of his hair.

"Caught you looking, K"

* * *

When he made his way back into the room several minutes later, feeling fresher and generally not like himself, Sebastian pretended not to notice the slight blush lingering on Kurt's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, warmth bleeding into him and settling in his chest as Kurt moved against him. They broke apart slowly, both drawn back to the other, unwilling to face the outside world. Sebastian had to eventually push Kurt from him gently, a thrill running though as he noticed Kurt's blue eyes were blown wide, his blush higher and deeper.

"Coffee is needed, babe. Will Finn mention me to your Dad?"

"Not if he wants to keep his Call of Duty saved data."

"Awesome."

* * *

He walked quickly after that, storming down the hallway so fast Kurt had to jog a little to keep up. When he heard a loud huff from behind him, Sebastian reached back to grasp Kurt's hand, flicking wet hair back across his forehead and half-dragging Kurt into the small kitchen. Finn was already sitting at the table, a spoon heaped with cereal halfway to his mouth. He froze in shock as the two entered the room, staring at Sebastian in wonder.

"Dude- you, you're not allowed people overnight! I got told I'm definitely not allowed Rachel, but that might be 'cause she talks too much and I don't think my Mom likes her and she complains about the food and-" Kurt cut him off before he could finish speaking, and Sebastian forced his mouth into a neutral expression as Finn looked off into the distance, clearly thinking about the last time 'Rachel' had come over and apparently irritated everyone.

"Finn, Sebastian just needed to stay last night, okay? It's not a frequent thing, and it's not something that our parents need to find out. Ever."

"If it's not a big deal, how come they can't know?" He looked suspicious now, eyeing the two of them as Kurt moved forward to make coffee.

"Just don't tell them, Finn, please." Kurt's tone was pleading, his gaze fixed on Finn as Sebastian folded himself into one of the chairs. He watched the silent conversation pass between the two, then noticed Finn visibly shrink back into his chair and go back to shoveling breakfast into his mouth.

A cup of coffee was set down in front of Sebastian and he grasped it gratefully, blowing on it to cool it before chugging it down.

"Hey, did you guys hear about Spiderman?" So much for that. Sebastian spat his coffee out in surprise, showering the table and Kurt's arm in boiling liquid. His boyfriend hissed in anger and glared at him, then stood to mop up the mess.

"What-what about hi-him?" Sebastian spluttered, coughing as he choked out the question. Finn seemed unfazed.

"Apparently he saved a whole bunch of people last night- even the cops are easing up on him. He's a hero!" At this Sebastian tried to fight down the blush and pointedly ignored Kurt's grin across the table.

"You see, Seb, you were right- he _is _a good guy." Kurt was teasing, resting his chin on his hand as his eyes flashed in Sebastian's direction.

"I said he _tries_ to be the good guy, Kurt. He's not exactly a hero."

"No, dude, he totally is. Like, a hundred people would be dead if it weren't for him- he's like… like… a superhero!" Finn was insistent, eyes wide and mouth full of cereal. Sebastian grimaced and replied, still avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"It was forty three people, I think. And don't you think you're a little old to believe in superheroes? He's just… trying to help. I think." Finn looked sadder at this, turning back to his cereal with a confused expression on his face. Sebastian finally turned to Kurt, casting an annoyed glance in his direction. Kurt was still smiling widely, and leaned over to push Sebastian's wet hair back behind his ear where it belonged.

"I think he's a superhero, too."

**A/N2: Thanks for the reviews and favourites- you guys are awesome!**

**Derline- I can't resist continuing it seems! Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!**

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX- Spidey Sebastian is hot to me too. So very hot…**

**Sunday morning on Saturday- Thanks for reviewing! I think this might end up being a full blown story, as this one follows right after the other one- each chapter might not run on immediately from the last, but they will be chronological, and there will be plot! As for whether Kurt is safe or not, I guess we'll have to see in later chapters…**


End file.
